The Engagement Party
by KatyaCatz
Summary: Takes place three years after the rebellion, when Katniss has chosen Gale. For their one year anniversary, Gale takes Katniss to Hawaii to Madge's engagement party. Peeta makes the mistake of trying win Katniss back. What's wrong with Peeta, why is he acting so strange?
1. An Anniversary Present

Chapter One: Anniversary Present

_I am Katniss Everdeen, your average twenty year-old, living in a small corner of District 12 known as Victor's Village, or at least it used to be called that. Up until three years ago,when, after 75 years,all 12 districts were released from the clutches of the evil Capitol. Currently, we are a free country, and I am proud to say that my 16 year-old self is what began this revolution._

"Ugh what am I doing? This whole 'writing a book' thing was a terrible idea, I have no idea what I'm doing."

"One that I came up with." Muttered a low voice.Katniss jumped, turning around to find that the owner of that low voice was Gale.

"GALE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! DON'T YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T JUST BARGE INTO PEOPLE'S HOUSES WITHOUT ASKING? HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE ANYWAYS?!"

"Honestly Catnip, is that how you address your fiance?" He asked seductively, but his voice was dripping with sarcasm. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist. She ignored the sarcasm and returned the hug, resting her head on his, she couldn't help but notice every time, muscular chest.

"And, if it answers your question, since today is our one year anniversary, I thought I'd get you a little something."

"Gale you shouldn't have. I didn't get you anything!"

_Sheesh your mood sure changes fast._ He thought to himself. But he knew better than to offend Katniss. "Don't worry about." He said, handing her an envelope. Excitedly, she ripped it apart, pulling out two... "Plain tickets?"

"To Hawaii." He explained. "Madge is having an engagement party there. It's going to be small but it will be a great opportunity to see friends we haven't seen for years."

"Really, you shouldn't have." Yet she found it a little discomforting that Gale was taking her to _Madge's _graduation. Although she had nothing against her and Gale and Madge never officially date, Katniss suspected something had happened between her fiance and Madge when they were younger.

"Do you not like it?" Gale said, seeing her dazing off.

"Oh no, it's wonderful, it's perfect." She said, a bit too quickly. "I love it." She said this time meaning it.

"I got an invitation myself, but it never crossed my mind to actually go." She said, pointing to a stack of letters on the table and immediately regretted, most of the letters being from Peeta. From the look on Gale's face it was obvious what he was thinking. Just as Katniss was jealous of Madge, Gale was jealous of Peeta. Only _his _jealousy was a bit more realistic, since Peeta and Katniss were once engaged. They even _supposedly _had a baby, but whether this was actually true or not Gale had no idea, it was probably part of there "act" along with the engagement itself. He wanted to know, but preferred not to bring up the blonde baker.

"It'll be a great opportunity to catch up with old friends." He said, distracting himself from his own thoughts.

"You just said that," she muttered to herself. "whatever. Oh Gale, thank you so much!"

"No problem." He said.Completely clueless that a certain blonde would be in Hawaii, attempting to steal his Catnip.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sooo if you haven't noticed, I'm just resurrecting a few people who died. Also this is my first Fanfiction. Review if you like it! Or don't like it for that matter. And continue reading if you want to find out what happens on their trip to Hawaii. Also I know that "Hawaii" isn't really a part of panem, I was thinking of maybe making it part of District 8 or something but then I thought "Mmm... better not." Thanks for taking your time to read! You are seriously so awesome!**


	2. A Day in the Woods

Chapter Two: The Woods

**Author's Note: This chapter is from Katniss' point of view.**

A loud beeping noise buzzed through the my ears. My hand moved on it's own, hitting the alarm

that told me it was 5:00. I forced myself to make my way down stairs, where I ate a hot bowl of plain oatmeal, then went back to my room, put my hair in a side braid, threw on my usual hunting outfit, and ran out to the woods. Gale was already waiting for me by the tree where my bow and sack of arrows were. "Hello Catnip." He said handing me my simple wooden bow that had been carved by my father. Even though I had a far nicer bow at home, I had only used it in the rebellion and hoped to never have to use it again; it was meant for killing things far bigger than animals. "Hello Gale." And without another word we silently wandered further into the woods. As partners, we could sense the others every move. Everyday improving our skills, becoming faster and quieter.

Today we were presented with a beautiful sight, a doe was wandering alone eating grass. Her ears were perked up listening, but our footsteps were silent. Gale and I looked at each other, I knew what to do. Although we were both good at archery, in situations like these, I was the one to shoot. I steadied my bow, then watched as two arrows twirled to the chest of the unsuspecting doe, one after another. For a moment, she stood with a terrified look in her eyes but just as quickly as she had been shot, she fell to the ground with a thud.

We dragged the silky body to the nearby cabin. It was a small beat up one room cabin, that my father had broken the law to take me to when I was younger. Sometimes, in the humid Summer days such as these, Gale and I would spend the day here after hunting and relax in the clear lake. The air was quiet and peaceful, filled with the voices of mockingjays.

"Gale, do you ever wish you could go back to when we were younger?" I asked, wondering where that came from.

"You mean suffering and always in fear getting killed or starve to death? Not particularly."

"Prim was alive." I mumbled.

"Katniss..." He paused, trying to find the right words. "So many people died during the rebellion. And it's terrible but if it hadn't happened, there's a possibility Prim's name would be called again during the reaping, and you would be too old to volunteer as tribute. Every year Katniss. Every year twenty-three children were forced to fight to the death. No to mention all the people who died of starvation here in District 12."

His words did bring some comfort, I knew that it was for the better. Suddenly, I had an idea.

"How about we spend the some time here."

"Good idea." He said smiling.

The sun still shone brightly in the sky, causing sweat to trickle down my neck. I went into the beat up one room cabin, changing into my black one piece bathing suit which I stored there. Outside, standing by the lake, was a muscular Gale waiting for me in his own bathing suit. He could only be described as gorgeous, looking like a model with the sun reflecting of his olive skin.

"Hey babe." He said before sinking into the water. "Hurry up. The waters nice." In attempt to encourage me to get in. Then he went underneath the water again. I dipped a toe in the lake, testing the warmth, but apparently Gale had no patience for that. While he was underwater he had crept next to me, grabbing my leg, and pulling me in next to him.

"GA-." My words were interrupted by his wide pink lips.

"You were taking too long." He explained, pulling away from me with a huge grin plastered onto his face.

"Seriously Gale, you have no patience."

"I'm patient enough to wait for your hand in marriage. If it was up to me would be married long long ago."

I looked away from his gray seam eyes, I knew Gale meant no harm with his words, but guilt still swirled inside my stomach. The truth was I simply wasn't ready to be married yet. It was as if there was an invisible wall holding me back from truly being with Gale. I loved him, so why wasn't I ready? We had been engaged for over a year, but being married was a far bigger step than just being engaged.

"Fine, you win." I sighed, and this time it was my turn to kiss him. I don't know how long we were there talking and splashing water in each others faces, but when I looked at the sky, the sun was already setting, turning the sky into an orange and pink beauty.

"We should hurry up." He said getting out the water and pulling me up next.

I agreed and went back into the cabin, quickly putting on some simple jeans and t-shirt. Back outside Gale had already gotten dressed, I blushed, thinking about how he had changed out in the open.

I put on a knapsack containing a few bunnies, squirrels, and wild berries. Then we dragged along the doe to town.

The once sad town of District 12 now boomed with the merry voices of shop owners. During the rebellion, the district had been completely burned by the Capitol, everything except for the Victor's Village where I lived. Slowly, the district had been rebuilt with the help of those who lived here and others who just wanted to help. Gale and I made our first stop at the butcher's, presenting him with the prized doe and even a few rabbits. In return he gave us a generous amount of silver currency. We thanked him and made our way to the bakery, where we were greeted by Mr. Mellark, the owner of the bakery and Peeta's dad. He now lived alone, and it seemed to have brightened his mood, no longer living with that awful wife he had. He got out behind the counter filled with all sorts of delicious looking sweets, and gave me suffocating bear hug.

"We brought you something." I said, pulling away from the hug and handed him three squirrels and a small container of an assortment of wild berries only found in the woods. He didn't give us currency but in exchange gave us warm fresh bread, which was just as good if not better, he was the only one who made bread better than Peeta, after all he was the one who taught him.

By the time we left the moon was already high in the sky and the town was quiet. Gale escorted me home, hugging me on the porch.

"Don't forget about the plane to Hawaii tomorrow. I'll pick you up at noon."

"I won't." But the truth was I had completely forgotten about it.

"Love you Catnip." He said before walking back to his own house.

"Love you too Gale." I muttered watching him leave.

**Other author's note: So yeah, this is just how I envisioned how Katniss' life would be if Katniss had chosen Gale, and not "needed Peeta to survive" or whatever. Next chapter will MOST LIKELY be from Gale's point of view. Also I apologize for the grammatical errors in this/last chapter! Also I noticed that I had some totally wrong words in the last chapter, so I'll try to be more careful when I use spell check :P And if you see mistakes feel free to tell me (: THANKS FOR READING 3**


End file.
